Soul-Mate?
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Sakura sekolah di Konoha Gakuen? yang cetar membahana? beneran, ternyata sekolah itu aneh dan Sakura datang ke sana bukan sebagai murid melainkan pembantu! Warning, Humor gagal, gaje,typo! DLDR YOW!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto okeh? #kapan selesainya Naruto!**

**Warning!GAJE-ACAK-ACAKKAN-TYPO-BAHASA TIDAK BAKU-HUMOR GAGAL**

**Saya ingatkan fic ini benar-benar gaje jadi, mohon maaf jika kalian tidak suka. DLDR, OKE GUYS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul-Mate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Sakura sangat senang sekali, bagaimana tidak? Hari pertama dia di kenal sebagai seorang siswa SMA akan dimulai hari ini.

Sejak tanggal 28 Oktober 2013 dia resmi menjadi siswa di SMA Konoha! Yang terkenal elit dan sangat sulit untuk dimasuki, karena sekolah itu terletak di sebuah pulau khusus yang dijaga oleh pasukan militer khusus, selain itu orang-orang yang harus masuk ke SMA itu harus memiliki kualifikasi sebagai orang 'Besar' di masa depan nanti (Bukan, bukan besar seperti Chouji ya..).

Gadis berambut soft-pink panjang itu sengaja mengikat rambutnya membentuk buntut kuda 2 bagian, seperti Hatsune Miku itu lho. Sakura kan, suka banget sama Vocaloid terutama Hatsune Miku, karena itu dia niru-niru gaya rambutnya. Tunggu, kok jadi ngomongin gaya rambut sih?!

Kalian ga mau nanya kenapa Sakura bisa masuk ke SMA yang kece badai membahana itu?

Jadi, ceritanya begini…

**FLASHBACK**

"Bu, minta uang mau beli shampo di warung Bang Oro." Sakura sudah siap jurus minta duit di hadapan Mebuki yang asyik nyetrika baju dirumahnya. Mebuki yang sedang sakit kepala karena memikirkan tunggakan iuran listrik, air dan sewa rumah (karena itu banyak koyo S****pas di kepalanya?) menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horror, bibir ditekuk ke bawah dan dahi berkerut seperti baju yang belum digosoknya.

"Lho? Tadi udah ibu kasihkan, 800 yen?"

"Ibu ga tahu kalau Bang Oro itu pelitnya _nauzubillah_? Masa' Shampo sachet yang harganya 500 perak jadi 100000 yen! Kan ga afdol tuh, manalagi butuh banget shampo untuk keramas sudah seminggu ga keramas nih.." Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambut pinknya yang sudah butek, sebanarnya bohong sih belum keramas selama seminggu, yang benar itu sebulan.

"APE?! MARUK AMAT?! KAGAK, POKOKNYA IBU GA MAU NGASIH DUIT LAGI, UNTUK MAKAN AJA SUSAH!"sembur Mebuki sampai sampai Sakura harus menerima wajahnya yang baru di lulur peke lulur cap konoha kinclong, harus menjadi sasaran 'hujan lokal' yang di berikan oleh Mebuki. Sakura menatap gamang ibunya yang sudah tua renta, mau memaksa sampai matahari terbit di sebelah utara pun, ibunya tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ya udah deh, Sakura beli shampo yang murah aja. Oh, iya. Ibu tahu ga kalau satu bulan lagi Sakura lulus SMP?" Tanya Sakura dengan gaya malu-malu kucingnya.

"Ya tau lah, kamu kan anak ibu! Gimana sih.."

"Nah, Sakura mutusin setelah lulus nanti Sakura akan nyari kerja sambilan, itung-itung bantu ibu untuk nyari uang.. "

Mebuki mengentikan gerakan menggosok bajunya tiba-tiba, dan melihat ke arah putri tunggalnya yang sangat di sayanginya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tidak Sakura, Ibu tidak mau kamu bekerja di usia muda seperti ini. Se miskin apapun kita, tapi ibu tahu bahwa kamu itu sangat pintar dibandingkan teman-temanmu yang lain. Ibu..ibu tidak akan membiarkan pendidikanmu terputus begitu saja.." Mebuki berkata lirih sambil mengusap rambut putrinya yang kasar, di dalam hatinya dia merasa bahwa Sakura benar-benar harus keramas, ga ada shampo sabun cuci pun jadi!

"Tapi bu, aku tahu bahwa tabungan kita sudah sisa sedikit untuk membayar uang sewa apato kan? Aku tidak mau membebani ibu.." Bisik Sakura matanya mulai berair. "SIAPA YANG NARUH BAWANG DI SINI!" Ternyata matanya berair karena bawang toh.

Mebuki tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sepertinya hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Sakura dapat tetap menjalani pendidikannya walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sebenarnya Sakura, Ibu mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah sekolah besar dan terkenal di seluruh Jepang, kau pernah dengan Konoha Gakuen?"

"E-eh? Konoha Gakuen? Itu…belum pernah dengar.."

GUBRAK!

Mebuki sweatdrop dengan wajah bingung, sebenarnya anaknya ini tinggal dimana sih? Kenapa Konoha Gakuen saja dia tidak tahu. Benar-benar deh.

"Itu sekolah yang sangat terkenal dan hanya orang kaya dan pintar saja yang bisa masuk ke sana! Kau mengerti?" Tanya Mebuki sedikit kesal karena anaknya begitu kuper.

"Ooh.. Lalu? Apa hubunganya dengan ku?" Tanya Sakura dengan santainya. Melihat reaksi Sakura rasanya Mebuki ingin menggaruk dinding, kenapa reaksi anaknya datar sekali!

"Ibu di terima kerja sebagai salah satu juru masak di sana, karena Konoha Gakuen itu memiliki sistem asrama maka Ibu harus tinggal juga di sana. Jika kau mau menggantikan ibu untuk bekerja di sana maka _'sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui', _kau dapat bekerja sekaligus menerima pendidikan dari sana. "

"HAAHH? Jadi aku menggantikan ibu bekerja dan aku juga mengenyam pendidikan begitu?"

"Bukan begitu juga sih, Ibu tetap tidak bisa membayar uang sekolahnya yang tinggi itu. TAPI! Jika kau dapat memanfaatkan waktumu dengan baik, kau bisa banyak belajar dari orang-orang pintar tersebut dan juga, yah maksud Ibu kau bisa diam-diam menlihat mereka saat sedang belajar dan mengambil intisarinya itu. Kau mengerti?"

"WAAH! Benar juga! Aku bisa membantu Ibu, dan juga diam-diam belajar di sana, sudah dapat gaji dapat pengetahuan juga! Terima kasih Ibu, kau memang hebat!" Sakura kini menangis bahagia sambil memeluk erat Ibunya, Mebuki pun membalas pelukan putri soft-pink(butek)nya tersebut dengan penuh sayang. Tapi kejadian yang mengharukan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat mereka berdua menyadari bahwa baju yang tengah di gosok Mebuki tadi kini sudah gosong karena setrikanya lupa dia angkat.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura masih tersenyum riang di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen yang sangat indah dan juga tinggi. Gerbangnya saja sudah mewah apalagi sedung sekolahnya kan? Sayang sekali, letak gedung sekolahnya masih ada 10 meter setelah kita memasuki gerbang utama, jadi Sakura tidak bisa melihat Gedung Konoha Gakuen.

Saat dia diantarkan ke pulau ini menggunakan kapal Feri dia sudah di beri tahu peta menuju tempat kerja barunya. Sebenarnya Ibunya ingin sekali mengantar dirinya sampai ke dalam, menemui kepala koki yang sudah menerima dirinya untuk bekerja di sana, tapi karena Mebuki sedang sakit dan dia tidak ingin Sakura melewatkan kesempatan ini, mau tak mau Sakura datang sendirian ke tempat yang penuh dengan pemandangan alam ini.

"'Hee..jadi ini gerbang sekolahnya ya? Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk kesana, apalagi.." Sakura melirikan matanya kearah 6 orang pria berpakaian militer yang menjaga gerbang tersebut dengan wajah tegas mereka.

"Melihat ada penjaga bertampang seram begitu, benar-benar bikin hati jadi ciut," bisiknya pelan, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sakura terus meniti jalan, melewati berbagai tempat yang terlihat seperti pertokoan, gedung dome, dan tempat unik seperti lapangan olahraga Golf, Tennis, Baseball, berkuda, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi walapu dia sudah berjalan jauh entah kenapa, gadis soft-pink itu tidak juga menemukan tempat tujuannya. Padahal dia sampai di pulau ini jam tujuh pagi.

Sakura melihat jam tangan karetnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Sial, sepertinya dia nyasar, sepintar apapun dia kelemahan tetap ada pada dirinya. Buta arah itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ah, lelahnya. Istrihat sebentar deh.. " Sakura menurunkan tas ranselnya dan mendudukan bokongnya di rerumputan lembut di sebuah pohon beringn besar, walaupun sedang musim semi tapi cuaca hari ini cukup panas jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon tersebut.

Sakura membuka botol minuman dan juga bento buatannya yang sudah dia siap kan dari rumah, mungkin nasi dan lauk sederhanya sudah dingin tapi lumayanlah untuk mengganjal perut. Baru saja Sakura mengucapkan 'Selamat makan' tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berwajah stoic dengan model rambut yang ujungnya mencuat, mengambil telur dadar buatanya kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Semua kejadian itu berlangsung cepat hingga Sakura tidak jadi diam terpaku melihat pemuda itu tengah menjilati ibu jarinya seakan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Lumayan.." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman mengejek.

"MALING! KAU TAHU AKU DAN IBUKU HARUS BEKERJA KERAS UNTUK MEMBELI TELUR ITU! DAN KAU MEMAKANNYA SATU-SATUNYA TELUR DADAR BUATANKU DENGAN SANTAINYA?!" Teriak Sakura, dia marah bukan main. Tentu saja. Telur dadar itu hanya sedikit dan pemuda sok ganteng ini memakannya seakan Sakura rela memberinya begitu saja.

"Heh..aku tidak tahu kalau ada gadis bawel yang akan jadi murid baru di penjara ini.."Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada dingin, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan intens, menyelidik.

"Aku bukan murid baru dan aku tidak bawel, sialan! Aku karyawan baru yang akan bekerja di dapur sekolah ini!" Sakura sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya jika sedang marah, kebiasan buruk memang, tapi tidak bisa di cegah. Namun, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di perkataan pemuda ini tadi. Penjara? Penjara apa maksudnya?

"Hoo..budak baru ya?menarik, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu masakan apa saja yang bisa kau buatkan untuk memuaskanku.." Pemuda itu mendekati wajah bingung Sakura, tak pelak lagi gadis penyuka tokusatsu itu langsung memukul tengkuk pemuda iseng itu hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah menahan sakit.

"Hahaha! Rasakan jurus mautku, _'Sakura Chop!' dan apa maksudmu dengan Budak, pantat ayam?!_" Sakura tersenyum puas melihat pemuda itu tidak berkutik sekarang, tapi bukannya ketakutan setelah di hajar Sakura dia malah tertawa dengan tawa yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sakura. Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit lagi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aura dingin menghinggap di sekitar Sakura, cuaca yang tadinya cerah kini terlihat berawan dan di penuhi dengan burung gagak yang berterbangan.

Ada apa ini? Ja-jangan bilang kalau, Tsunami akan datang! Sakura lupa saat ini dia berada di sebuah pulau dimana Tsunami dapat menyambar tempat ini dalam sekejap mata. Tidak, dia belum mencapai cita-citanya sebagai dokter, dia belum bisa membahagiakan ibunya, dia belum bertemu dengan Kamen Rider Den-O dan juga Miku Hatsune! Jangan ambil nyawanya dulu Kami-sama!

"Hei, kamu merasa ga kalau udara jadi dingin dan cuaca jadi jelek. Jangan-jangan Tsunami mau datang.."

"Kau, benar-benar menarik…jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini sesungguhnya ya?" Pemuda itu kembali mendekati Sakura dan memojokkan gadis bersurai soft pink itu hinggap menubruk pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Haah? Apa sih maksud-" Belum selesai Sakura bicara, bibir pemuda itu sudah menutupi bibir Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu dari dirinya, untung saja berhasil, pemuda itu termundur kebelakang karena dorongan kuat Sakura. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafasnya tengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah marah.

"APA-APAAN KAU BRENGSEK!"

Belum hilang keterkejutan Sakura karena pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menciumnya, Sakura dapat melihat dua buah sayap berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan sayap gagak muncul dari punggung pemuda tersebut, di ikuti bertiupnya angin yang dingin, muncul 3 orang pemuda lainnya dari atas langit , mereka juga memiliki sayap seperti pemuda stoic yang sudah menciumnya, namun sayap 3 pemuda itu berwarna abu-abu. Perlahan mereka semua mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah dan mendekati Sakura dan pemuda sialan tadi.

"Sasuke-Sama anda sedang apa di sini, bukankah akan ada upacara untuk menyambut kedatangan pangeran Wolfie?" Seorang pemuda tanpa alis dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata, terlihat kesal melihat pemuda yang di panggilnya Sasuke-Sama tersebut. Sakura maih bengong.

"Aa..biarkan dia menungguku sebentar lagi, aku menemukan gadis yang menarik dari pada pangeran serigala itu.." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman menyeringai, melirik ke arah Sakura berdiri. Tak pelak lagi semua pasang mata pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya itupun menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sakura juga. Berbagai reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh mereka, ada yang terlihat terkejut ada pula yang biasa saja.

"Sasuke-Sama, saya rasa kita tidak boleh membuat beliau menunggu, karena ayah anda bisa marah. Biar kami singkirkan makhluk itu nanti.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang lembut bagai artis iklan shampo, sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Neji dan Gaara benar, Kau harusnya berada di sana Sasuke!" Kali ini pemuda berambut spike dengan tato berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, ikut menimpali.

"Lagipula apa menariknya gadis ini, wajahnya biasa saja, gaya rambutnya aneh dan dadanya terlihat rata.. " ujarnya lagi dengan tampang mengejek. Sakura mendelikkan pandangannya kearah pemuda itu. Apa katanya tadi? Wajahnya biasa saja? Dadanya rata? Tidak mengapa, itu memang benar, fisiknya biasa-biasa saja, tidak secantik artis-artis atau seorang model, tapi..

"JANGAN KAU OLOK MODEL RAMBUT MIKU HATSUNE TATO TOLOL! DAN KAU SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU SINGKIRKAN MATA PUTIH? KALIAN YANG AKAN KUSINGKIRKAN BERSAMA PEMUDA BRENGSEK INI!" Teriakan Sakura membuat ke tiga pemuda itu terkejut bukan main, mereka tidak percaya bahwa ada yang berani membentak bahkan mengolok mereka seperti itu, terutama Sasuke yang di tunjuk Sakura sebagai pemuda brengsek. Berani-beraninya Sakura berkata seperti itu di hadapan Sasuke. Pikir mereka semua takjub. Di sisi lain Sasuke malah tertawa dengan wajah puas melihat reaksi para pengawalnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia menarik kan? Karena itu sudah kuputuskan.." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Dia akan menjadi _soulmate_ ku.."

.

.

.

.

.

**TuBerColosis**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Gomen, belum sempat lanjutin fic yang lain. Insya Allah nyusul kok. tapi ga tau kapan hehehe(di bacok). Kenapa ya, ide ini cerita ini mengalir dengan kampretnya? Maaf jika cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, kalian bisa memaki saya lewat kotak review#modus.**

**Terima kasih yang mau mampir di cerita kampret ini ya, matta ne..**


End file.
